Apart
by Kiyoi Rie Aozora
Summary: biarkanlah aku memilikimu, Mamori. Untuk kehidupan selanjutnya, jangan buat jarak lagi antara kau dan aku. My first fic in this fandom. warning inside.


**Disclaimer: **Eyeshield 21 is belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. Apart is mine.

**Rate: **T

**Warning (s): **OOC, nista, lebay, minim dialog, AU. My first fic in this fandom.

**Summary: **biarkanlah aku memilikimu, Mamori. Untuk kehidupan selanjutnya, jangan buat jarak lagi antara kau dan aku.

~XxX~

_**#_APART_#**_

~XxX~

Terkurung dalam batas teritori tak terjangkau, terhalang oleh tembok tinggi, terbungkam dalam sepi kelu, bersilang harap yang membentengi, aku berdiri tegak menatap dirimu.

Menatap kau yang duduk bercermin pada lembaran kertas, yang kuyakini adalah serangkaian strategi pertandingan atau keterangan para pemain. Sesekali kau berdiri, mencari, berbicara, atau menyunggingkan senyuman pada anggota lain.

Manis yang ironis.

Manis dirimu bak bidadari, secantik apel, putih yang dipayungi merah jingga rambut sebahumu. Dan senyum ramah yang merekah, kau terlihat seperti malaikat yang tengah menyambangi dunia sejenak. Mengganti huru hara menjadi canda tawa.

Namun ironis, karena sesungguhnya aku tak bisa mendapatkan semua itu. Senyum dan harapmu bukan untuk diriku, tatap dan atensimu tak tertuju padaku. Semua untuk orang-orang yang berkumpul di sekitarmu. Dan aku?

Aku berada di tempat yang bersebrangan dengan dirimu. Ada batas hamparan hijau yang menghalangi pasti. Terlebih, tekad untuk saling menjatuhkan.

Kita tak berjalan di jalan yang bersisian. Kita berada di jalan yang saling menyilang.

Sungguh ironis jika mengingat seberapa pentingnya eksistensimu terhadap hidupku. Seberapa berartinya entitas dirimu. Kamu, yang tak tergapai olehku. Tak tersampaikan oleh batas-batas yang tak mampu kuingkari.

_Oujo White Knights_

_ Deimon Devil Bats_

Batas tak tergoyahkan, tak tersangkalkan. Dua hal yang tak berjalan dalam langkah yang harmoni. Dua hal yang hanya bersisian pada satu impian.

Memenangkan segala penghalang demi pembuktian.

Kita tak pernah bertemu dalam satu langkah demi menuju satu impian.

Sekali, aku merutuk keadaan yang memisahkan kita. Sempat berharap tak ada orang lain yang membentengi kita. Terlepas dari kenyataan _Oujo_ dan _Deimon_. Terlepas dari dua pilihan keberadaan itu. Melepaskan identitas lawan menjadi kawan.

Tapi, aku tahu aku tak bisa menghancurkan batasan yang terbentang jauh di antara kita. Keberadaan yang begitu terpisah jauh oleh hamparan hijau yang tak mampu kuseberangi untuk menggapaimu.

Ilusi dalam ironi.

Menginginkanmu tak lebih dari sebuah ilusi. Karena esensinya, kau adalah milik orang lain. Aku menyadarinya, kau bidadari yang terperangkap dalam sarang iblis yang kau tak mampu terlepas dari kenyataan itu.

Bukan tak mampu, tapi tak ingin.

Iblis yang menawanmu, bukan hanya menawan fisik dirimu, namun juga hatimu. Apa aku benar, Mamori?

Kamu mencintai Yoichi Hiruma, kan? Iblis yang selalu menyesatkan hatimu dalam cinta yang berbeda. Manis yang tak terakui oleh ego. Namun, kalian membahasakannya dengan cara kalian sendiri. Kalian saling memahami satu sama lain. Sedangkan aku, hanya pangeran yang mengukung diri dalam istana terisolasi. Tempat yang tak akan pernah dilirik oleh bidadari yang jatuh cinta pada iblis.

Aku tahu hal itu, Mamori. Tapi, aku hanya ingin melupakan sejenak apa yang kuketahui tentang kenyataan seperti itu. aku hanya ingin kau ada untukku. Apa aku egois, Mamori? Biarlah kuegoiskan diriku untuk memohon cintamu. Tak apa bagiku, aku hanya egois dalam diam. Setidaknya, tak kuusik dirimu untuk berada di sisiku lagi.

Lagi, seperti dulu.

Akh, masa lalu.

Aku ingin merutuk masa lalu yang memertemukan kita, Mamori. Masa lalu yang mengenalkanku pada rasa ketergantungan terhadap kukuhnya entitasmu dalam hidupku. Namun, sejauh apa pun aku mencoba untuk merutuk atau pun memaki, aku tak pernah bisa mengingkari satu hal yang selalu dibisikkan kepalaku.

Suara-suara yang ada dalam kepalaku, membisikkan jika hidupmu adalah hidupku. Jika saja kau pergi menuju alam yang tak mampu ditembusi raga, itu sama saja kematian bagiku, Mamori.

Aku ingin mengingkarinya. Namun, aku tak bisa. Maafkan pendevosian hatiku padamu, Mamori.

Sungguh

Di luar lapangan, di luar stadion yang mencatat satu kenyataan memerihkan bagimu dan tim sekolahmu, aku kembali berdiri terpaku melihatmu. Kali ini bukan senyum dan canda yang tergurat pada wajah manismu, namun gurat kecewa.

Seharusnya aku berbahagia dapat memenangkan kejuaraan melawan _Deimon_ dan merebut tiket ke _Christmas Bowl_, namun, melihat dirimu yang dirundung rasa kegagalan dan kecewa, membuatku miris.

Mamori, kumohon, izinkan aku berbagi bahagia denganmu sekali ini saja. Terlepas dari masa lalu yang pernah kita lalui bersama. Jangan membuatku jadi laki-laki bodoh yang setengah mati memohon padamu atas nama cinta.

Aku bodoh! Aku sangat menyadarinya, Mamori. Aku memang bodoh. Tapi aku tak cukup kuat untuk menjadi pandai dalam hal ini. Aku tahu, kau tahu, dalam teritori kata cinta, tak perlu teori, yang ada adalah rasa.

Aku memiliki rasa, namun tak cukup untuk mendapatkanmu jika tanpa klausa. Namun, semua frasa tercekat saat menyadari jarak mengadi daya. Dan terlalu tabu rasanya jika berusaha menembusinya.

Bersama Hiruma, kalian bahkan tak butuh kata untuk menyampaikan rasa. Semua terjalani begitu saja. Kalian saling percaya, saling memberi pemahaman hanya dengan tatapan. Tetapi, aku tak bisa, Mamori. Karena kau tak mengerti.

Atau tak ingin lagi mengerti?

"Mulai saat ini, aku dan kau tak ada ikatan. Sekarang, kita berbeda!"

Masih aku ingat jelas, wajahmu yang ditimpa cahaya jingga senja. Aku tak mengerti kalimatmu, namun wajah pedih yang kau buat sedatar mungkin seakan-akan menggores bagian terdalam diriku.

Saat itu, kau meraih tanganku. Mengamitkannya erat dengan tangan mungilmu, lalu dengan senyum kau melepasakannya begitu saja, hingga tangan kokoh milikku yang tadinya menghangat dalam tautan jemarimu terjatuh dengan ayunan pasrah.

Kau tak mengatakan apa pun lagi, jingga yang semakin menyalak di ujung langit mengantarkan kepergianmu dariku. Aku bahkan masih belum mengatakan apa pun. Namun, siluet dirimu telah menjauh, semakin menjauh. Dan kakiku terasa begitu lemas hanya untuk mengejarmu,

Ingin kupinta kejelasan darimu, namun tapakan kakimu yang semakin jauh dariku mencekik kerongkonganku untuk tak meloloskan satu pun kata. Dan aku, kehilanganmu begitu saja. Tanpa sempat berkata.

Masa lalu ironis yang kuharap mampu kulupakan. Namun, ketika senja menggantung di langit, aku selalu tak mampu melupakanmu. Bagiku, kau terlihat seperti senja. Dan aku, hanya mampu menatap dan mencintai, namun tak mampu menggapai dan memiliki.

"Mamori…"

Kuberanikan diri menyapamu ketika kau tak bersama dengan teman-temanmu. Kau boleh melihatku sebagai laki-laki apatis yang tenang. Tapi, harus kau tahu, hatiku bergemuruh.

"Shin?" kau nampak terkejut, tapi setelahnya senyum tersungging di wajahmu, "Selamat atas kemenangan _White Knights_!" ucapmu tulus.

Tanganmu terulur, membei isyarat untuk berjabat. Sesaat kupandangi. Jujur, aku tak ingin berjabat jika nantinya akan kau lepas lagi tanganmu dari genggamanku. Namun, aku tak bisa jika tak menyambutmu.

"Aku–"

"–apa yang kau lakukan, Menejer Sialan?"

Kalimat yang baru ingin kukatakan terpotong oleh Kapten Iblis _Deimon_. Itu berarti, akan memotong satu lagi kesempatanku untuk bersamamu. Kau menoleh pada laki-laki pirang di belakangmu. Kemudian buru-buru pamit padaku dan melesat menghampirinya.

Kau pergi lagi, tanpa menungguku mengucapkan apa pun.

Apa untuk selamanya kau akan terus-terusan meninggalkanku tanpa mendengar apa yang terucap dari bibirku, Mamori? Apa untuk selamanya kau tak akan bisa kumiliki?

Jika iya, di kehidupan selanjutnya, izinkan aku memilikimu, Mamori. Memiliki dirimu tanpa harus merasa takut kehilanganmu. Apa kau mendengarkan permintaanku? Permintaan untuk kehidupan selanjutnya.

Dan ketika hari itu tiba, jangan buat jarak yang memisahkan kita lagi.

**~FIN~**

**A/N:** huah… akhirnya bisa GABUNG di fandom Eyeshield! XD *nari-nari ala Squidward*

Ehem… ini fic perdana Kiyo di fandom ini. Dimulai dengan pair ShinMamo. Ada gak sih pairing ini? 0.o"

Ah, gak mau cerewet di sini. Ini hanya fic singkat. Tapi, mudah-mudahan gak mengganggu ketentraman fandom ini. terima kasih yang udah bersedia untuk membaca.

Okey, saran dan kritikan membangun akan sangat diterima dan diharapkan via **review**. So, review please!

**_Kiyo_**


End file.
